


Yang's Diary- February

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Yang's diary [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dairy/Journal, Gen, References to Canon, daily updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and team RWBY enter their second month at Beacon. This 'month' will encompass what's seen in Volume 1 of the show, the manga and whatever else I can think up. Expect lots of filler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. Month 2 of 12!
> 
> Yay. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this series!

To kick off my second month- an even more strenuous workout with Pyrrha!

  
So I'm exhausted. 

 

Still, having lived with Ruby, Blake and Weiss for a while, we've formed a strong bond. We're starting to work on team attacks.

 

And then I went on to train. As I said, I'm really tired. So I'll sleep now,


	2. Day 2

Today, we were very busy! Goodwitch took us through our paces as a team. We had to do this crazy trust exercise, one of us getting blindfolded whilst our partner guides us through a series of challenges.

 

It was like Blake didn't need to me with her- she has some seriously strong senses. I stumbled a bit, but Blake was there.

 

Ruby and Weiss took a little longer. But not as much as Jaune and Pyrrha. He's really quite clumsy. He got teased a bit (and not just by me) at lunch. He's grown quite a bit since he stood up to Cardin. There are rumours all over the school.

I'm pretty sure there was only one Ursa, and he was armed too. 

 

But I digress. JNPR's arranging a sleepover/movie night tonight, so we're heading over to their dorm soon. We're going to watch some random b-list movie and critique it. 


	3. Day 3

Well, the sleepover was a lot of fun!

 

We ended up watching The Hunter Games, a dystopia where Huntsmen (and Huntswomen) are thrown into an area and forced to fight to the death. Pretty cool. We ended up bunking down in their dorm. Eight people in a dorm for four... it got cramped. But it was great fun! We went back to our dorms in the morning- we couldn't all share a bathroom!

 

We're planning to go up and see the preparations for the Vytal festival this weekend. So the combat classes are getting more and more intense.

 

Also, Ruby's a little homesick. I think she wants to call Dad, but she's worried that Weiss will find out and... Well, I'm sure Weiss understands. She has family too. Although there are rumors about the Schnees...

 

Blake hasn't spoken much about her family. I think it's sensitive.

 

Man, our team has some weird parental issues. 

 


	4. Day 4

I'm getting used to the whole 'Beacon living experience'. Wake up, get ready for Breakfast, eat then got to lessons, lunch, more lessons (or training) and then they end in the early afternoon. From there it's up to you about doing homework and extra training. 

Since Ruby's our team leader, she's expected to take on extra work. She's not let off because of her age. So she'll be working into the night to make sure everything is completed. Weiss helps her out by getting refills and giving advice- but not the answers, good on her- which helps her a lot.  

I'm really proud of how far she's come in such a short time. 


	5. Day 5

I think I've noticed something about Blake. She really likes tuna. Every time there's tuna wraps on the menu, she makes a beeline for them. They're nice, but I prefer poultry. 

And I swear I heard Weiss ask for swordfish once.

 

I think I'm hungry. I'll see if Ruby's awake and do a midnight snack raid with her. 


	6. Day 6

Today's been pretty bad.

 

We ran into a Faunus at the docks, and chased him into a strange girl.

 

And then things got worse. Weiss and Blake started arguing about the White Fang and other stuff shortly after on the way back to the dorm and the evening. It turns out the rumors about Weiss's difficult family life were true. 

 

And then Blake said she's a member of the White Fang, or words to that effect. And she ran off. I hope she's safe. We're going to look for her tomorrow. I can't bear telling a member of staff- what if they expel Blake? It's not like she's a bad person.

 

I need to sleep on this.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blake goes missing on a Friday. I put it as a Saturday. Whoops. So I cut a day out to make up for it.

We found Blake.

  
And by found, I mean we followed an explosion to the docks. Ruby ran into this Torchwick guy and the White Fang. Blake, Sun and Penny all fought them. Apparently Penny has some seriously cool moves.  

And Weiss and Blake have made up. Thankfully. It's pretty cool to see a Schnee and a Faunus start to get along.

 

So RWBY is back as one. It's been a demanding few days, but it's worked out in the end. And we have lessons tomorrow (ugh).


	8. Day 8

I mean, after stopping Torchwick and the White Fang, you'd think Ruby and Blake would be rewarded. But no. We all ended up getting questioned. They let us off, but it was a pain.

 

And Penny disappeared. I wonder where she went.

 

Still, we met the guy Blake was with over the weekend. A Monkey Faunus called Sun. He's laid back and pretty cool. He has these two cool gunchucks. Ruby went nuts over them. 

 

His team should be arriving next semester, but he decided to come over early.

 

He trained with me and Pyrrha this evening. He's good. Pyrrha underestimated him at first, but then she kind of wiped the floor with him. It's all good though. 

 

Other students have started to arrive as well. But not stowaways. I can't wait for the tournament!


	9. Day 9

Normal's such a subjective word. What is normal for a Huntsman? What is normal for our team? 

 

Goodwitch has been tasked with keeping an eye on us. She's a glorified janitor/teaching assistant now. I bet she thinks that if she lets us out of her sight, we'll go and uncover another White Fang plot. Ha.

 

We're planning to meet up with Sun and one of his teammates this weekend. 


	10. Day 10

More training today, 40 minutes of sparring rotating Pyrrha, Nora and Blake. I'm currently counting my aches. Oobleck taught us more about the Faunaus and their role in the Great War, and how they won more then Fort Castle. Some of the generals were really not that intelligent.

 

 


	11. Day 11

So I forgot about an essay due in tomorrow. 

 

So I'm in the library.

 

Surrounded by dusty books.

 

I couldn't tell the others because I'd end up getting an earful from Weiss and Ruby would be overly helpful. Blake was reading, so I didn't want to disturb her.

 

I really should get on top of my workload. 


	12. Day 12

I finished the essay this morning. I'm pretty tired, but now it's the weekend! 

 

I basically sleep-walked through the day. I nearly stabbed an eye out with a fork at lunch. I took a powernap in Oobleck's class. But he spotted and gave me some catchup work to do. Yay. 

 

But I'm getting away from the fact that it's the weekend! Team RWBY is gonna have fun!


	13. Day 13

Unfortunately Neptune didn't join us and Sun when we went to the docks. 

  
But we did learn more about Sun, and how he helped Blake out by looking out for her. I'm so glad Blake's back safe, and Sun played a big part. 

 

He's got a great sense of humor too, which means I have a while before my puns start to wind him up. 

 

And he's got great abs. 


	14. Day 14

We spent the day with JNPR, going out to the movies and then going out for a meal. It was good.


	15. Day 15

I really felt like the weekend dragged on. Not that it's a bad thing, but still. 

 

Deadlines are coming up, so we're all rushing to the library.

 

And there are times when I miss home. But Ruby and I will most likely go back to Patch sometime soon.


	16. Day 16

We spent the morning in the library, 

  
Then we went out for lunch. As a team. We changed out of our school uniforms, and went into Vale. 

It's a beautiful place. Weiss and Blake haven't been there much- or at all, so it was great to give them a tour. All the shops and arcades, then little corner shops and the places where we played as children. 

 

It was nice to reminisce, and see how the others got so involved. We had fish and chips, at the exact same place as we did earlier this year.

 

Blake was very happy to get her cod. Weiss was not so happy when a seagull snatched her own fish. So we all shared ours with her. 


	17. Days 17 and 18

Yesterday, I was in the infirmary. 

 

I was training with Pyrrha and I didn't dodge a kick. We'd been training for a long while, and I was concentrating on repressing my semblance rather than my aura, I ended up out cold.

 

Ruby was worried sick about me. I got a card that she made Weiss and Blake sign. 

 

Blake stopped by to drop off the notes she'd been taking, and I was annoyingly confined to the ward until the doctor was sure that there was no risk of concussion. Still, I was out for dinner and away from hospital food. 


	18. Day 19

I now have to deal with headaches. Pyrrha's been apologizing non-stop, which is probably a factor in it. She's so sweet, but I'm looking forwards to the next rematch. Ren offered to make some herbal tea, but that's not my cup of tea (eh? eh?). 


	19. Day 20

I've been working on an essay about the Kings that ruled over the Kingdoms for Oobleck. Some of them were crazy. One married eight times, one killed his inner circle because he was insane and another thought he had wings. Completely mad, but interesting. 

 

I like days like these. It's something to write about rather than an entry about what I had for dinner on a boring day (and I get a lot of those).

 

Apart from the essay, I've been playing Ninja Fight with Ruby. I even got Weiss and Blake in on it. For some reason, Soaring Ninja almost always wins.


	20. Day 21

I'm not sure where today went. One minuite Weiss was challenging me to a game of Ninja Fight over breakfast, the next it was dinnertime and we'd been playing for hours. We had a team tournament, and had JNPR in our dorm too. Blake won the most games. Jaune was dead last, worse than Weiss. But Pyrrha said he's been making improvements during their training, so that's a good thing. 

It was good to spend time with the others, even if it went too quickly.


	21. Day 22

I always feel sore after training with Pyrrha on mondays. But this time, Ruby tagged along. She needs to learn self-defence. Needs being the keyword. Pyrrha ended up teaching her a bit, but we ended up messing about in the gym. I almost felt guilty when one of the staff poked their head in when they heard the laughter and scuffing shoes. 

Still, we ended up getting chocolate chip cookies afterwards. Don't tell Weiss!


	22. Day 23

Weiss found out. Trust Ruby to blurt out why we got back late. 

 

So we took a quick detour after lunch into Vale and found a bakery that had better cookies than the ones in the canteen. Wonderful. 


	23. Day 24

I think I pulled a muscle training. Well, I did because I hobbled back to the dorm. My Arua will fix it up, I just need to give it time.

 

Ruby was worried, Weiss was tutting and Blake helped me out. She's letting me sleep in her bed since I can't climb up to my own. I don't think she likes how wobbly mine is. I hope she doesn't fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is for the sake of the filler. I did not pull a muscle.


	24. Day 25

Well, my leg was better today. Blake didn't seem bothered about the change in beds, but I bought her some of the really nice cookies as a thank-you. She shared them with the others, so we all got some, even JNPR. A win-win. 

 

Aside from an occasional pain in my leg during lunch, I had no problems during the training lesson. Goodwitch paired us off against JNPR. Jaune and Ren went down pretty quickly, whilst Pyrrha and Nora knocked out Weiss. Then Ruby. Then Blake and me. It would have been extremely humiliating, but Pyrrha was as nice as ever. I'll try to get her back the next time we train.


	25. Day 26

It's Friday again! So we're going out this evening!

  
Well, not to a club or bar. Instead, a swanky restaurant that Weiss said she'd get us a steep discount at. Sweet!

 

So we've all prettied up (but Ruby refuses to wear heels) and as of now we're waiting to go. Weiss is still getting ready. Somehow.

 

Blake's a little nervous. I hope she'll enjoy herself. 


	26. Day 27

Dinner at the restaurant went fantastically. We had some great starters, then I ordered steak with posh potato chips and green beans. Weiss and Blake had something fishy, whilst Ruby had chicken. 

 

Blake was perfectly relaxed. We all had a great meal (and a brilliant desert) and then caught an airship back to Beacon. I'm currently digesting a much simpler and lighter meal, before we have another game night with JNPR.


	27. Day 28

You know, looking at the date it seems the Vytal festival will be on a leap year! For whatever reason, every leap year, there's always some kind of extra event that takes place. Twelve years ago, a group of professional huntsmen crashed the Tournament and held their own mini-tournamet between themselves. I remember watching true huntsmen fight one another with blinding speed and skill. I was enthralled. Dad must have been like them before he started teaching. At the last leap year, I can dimly remember that there was an special fireworks display. Dad took us to watch, and we stayed up late to see the vibrant colours in the sky, drinking hot coco and wrapped up in blankets. This year, I'm able to compete!

 

Game night with JNPR went great! We stopped with the videogames because we wanted to sleep at a reasonable hour, so instead we played Remnant: The Game. I teamed up with Ruby, Blake and Weiss were another pair as were Jaune and Pyrrha, as well as Nora and Ren. Those two are still inseparable. It turns out Nora is quite the warlord. She cleared up very well. Ren quietly gave advice from the side, and Jaune displayed some good leadership. Ruby was great too. And since we know Nora's strategy, we can now prepare for the next game...


	28. Day 29

Another Monday, another training day with Pyrrha. I was feeling a little stressed from upcoming assignments, so being able to train with her was a great help. After the warmup, we practised a few moves before moving onto sparring. Once we'd worn each other out, we went back to the changing rooms, showered and went back to our dorms, chatting about the work. It really helped me calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if I should continue this or just go an do stuff from important parts of the next volumes. But I've enjoyed the challenge so far. We'll see


End file.
